


those that remember what was

by Shrai



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Evil Plans, Evil Wilbur Soot, Gen, How Do I Tag, Insane Wilbur Soot, Light Angst, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Resurrection, Revived Wilbur Soot, as far as I know, but i had brainrot so, probably ooc tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrai/pseuds/Shrai
Summary: It was a Tuesday when Wilbur Soot breathed for the first time in months.orDream revives Wilbur but it doesn't go according to plan.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	those that remember what was

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I portrayed c!Dream or c!Wilbur or did them justice, but I tried. 
> 
> No joke, inspired by Thanos and his line: "As long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be."
> 
> anyway, bring back c!wilbur. i miss him. (it would be terrible, but still-)

_Inhale. Exhale._

It was a Tuesday when Wilbur Soot breathed for the first time in months. (Years? Maybe more?) 

He opened his eyes to a bright blue sky, tainted by a massive black building looming above him. The sun was setting in the west, where Wilbur could see part of an equally sized manor in the distance. He couldn’t see much anything else, the people of the Dream SMP hadn’t built out this far past the Skephalo residence. 

It was strange, Wilbur thought. Living after being used to the strange embrace of death. Being used to the darkness. Limbo. His senses felt overwhelmed, all the colors and sounds assaulting him, coming from every angle. Relentless. Merciless. 

But even if Wilbur wasn’t the strongest, Wilbur certainly wasn’t weak. He wouldn’t be incapacitated by sense, not when there were more important matters at hand.

“Wilbur,” Dream greeted, a smug tone dripping off of his voice. 

He looked worse for wear, if Wilbur was being honest. He no longer donned the white porcelain mask that used to conceal his emotions and thoughts. No, Dream was ragged and disheveled, his hair longer than it usually would be, grimy and dirty, and his inmate uniform tattered. 

None of Dream’s authority wavered despite his appearance and circumstance.

Wilbur smiled. _That would soon change._ “Dream. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Dream stared at Wilbur oddly, as if he expected him to take longer to get accustomed to the land of the living. A fool, Wilbur thought, tucking his arms behind him as he straightened his posture. He does not and will never understand. 

After some time, Dream spoke again. “I revived you,” he said. 

Wilbur laughed, much to the hunter’s annoyance. “I can see that. When will you stop restating the obvious, Dream?” Dream opened his mouth to speak but Wilbur cut him off. “Did you really think that if you revived me I would somehow be indebted to you?” 

There was a hint of glee in Wilbur’s crazed eyes as he saw Dream’s confidence waver. 

“Oh!” Wilbur clapped, laughing slightly. “You poor fool, you _imbecile_.”

A plethora of emotions crossed over Dream’s face before his features hardened. “Wilbur,” he said, voice hard, an undertone of anger. “I revived you. I have the power to kill you again.”

Cackling. “Do you though?” questioned Wilbur, circling Dream and inspecting his items. “You don’t have a weapon, the most you have are a couple bits of dirt.” He ducked under and around Dream to face him once more. “And even if you _do_ somehow kill me, what good will that do? I didn’t need to come back. _You_ brought _me_ back, Dream. There are no downsides for me, I have nothing left to lose.” 

“You’d return to the afterlife, to-”

“I’ve been there longer than you know.”

“Surely, you don’t want to return?”

Wilbur was silent at that. “It doesn’t matter to me, Dream,” Wilbur whispered. “Not anymore.”

Dream seemed to celebrate at the nerve he thought he struck. “You’d return and you’d never come back! I wouldn’t revive you, Wilbur. You’d spend eternity in limbo and- and-”

Wilbur smirked at Dream’s mindless ramblings. An utter fool he was, Wilbur thought. It was almost pitiful. Dream trailed off as his green eyes met brown. He didn’t like the look in Wilbur’s eyes, nor did he like the smirk he was giving. 

“You have no power, Dream,” Wilbur stated, as if it was a fact. Dream bristled, clearly enraged yet holding back. “You lost power the moment you were trapped in Pandora’s box. You were caught. You were found out. You _lost_ , Dream. You lost and you can’t admit it.”

“Wilbur,” Dream snarled. A warning.

Warnings have no meaning if they are from the lips of a fool.

“The only thing you had left going for you was the resurrection book!” Wilbur laughed and laughed, crazed, amused. He turned, his brown coat trailing behind him. “But then you brought _me_ back.” Calming, Wilbur looked Dream straight in the eyes, sending shivers down the hunter’s spine. “That, my dear, was a _grave_ mistake.”

There was nothing left to say. Dream had no power, Wilbur knew that. He had no intention of helping the man in anything, be it to play with Tommy or whatever else Dream had in mind. No, Wilbur had other plans.

Wilbur turned on his heel and started to walk away. Dream stared at him, not knowing what to do. Being angry wouldn’t do anything. It never does much for anyone in this realm. 

“What will you be doing? Without me, that is?”

A pause. Wilbur stopped walking, mulling over Dream’s words. He sighed. “I’ll be putting an end to all of this.”

Dream tilted his head, though the brunet could not see. “What?” he mused.

“If I can’t have this, no one can,” Wilbur said, staring straight ahead into the forest. Everything seemed to quiet, the only sounds being the rush of the ocean nearby and the wind blowing in Wilbur’s hair. “I thought that it would be over,” he admitted, a bitter tone to his voice. “After I blew up Manburg, after I got rid of L’Manburg. I thought it would all be over. No more power. No more nations.”

“Obviously, I was wrong.”

Brows furrowed and a frown set into his face, Dream shifted on his feet. “So what will you be doing?”

Wilbur chuckled darkly. He swiveled around, a mad look in his eyes and a grin on his face. “I’ll be putting an end to it all!”

“Then it’ll be all over.”

Dream shivered as his fists balled up. “But why?” he asked. “Why put an end to it all?”

Rolling his eyes, Wilbur sighed. “Because, Dream,” he said, “I don’t care about power. I don’t care about nations. I actually don’t care about anything anymore. L’Manburg died long ago, long before November 16th, long before Doomsday.” Wilbur’s eyes held a bit of pity in them. “I never understood why people wouldn’t accept that.” He sighed. “But I suppose… as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what is.”

Wilbur giggled. “It’ll be easier to just put an end to it all.” The look in his eyes unsettled even Dream, even as Wilbur turned away the feeling didn’t shake. 

“Then you can all join me in the afterlife.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3  
> remember to hydrate and to take care of yourself :D
> 
> @shaishrai and @raishh_ on twt


End file.
